The problem of gun safety has long been recognized, and many devices have been proposed to prevent a gun from accidental firing during carrying or cleaning, or from discharge by children who are unaware of the dangers inherent in firearms. For example, Lentz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,297 discloses a curved rod type device having one end adapted to fit in the gun barrel, and the other end locked to the trigger guard with a padlock. Womble, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,787, describes a rigid sheath which fits over a trigger guard of the firearm, enclosing the trigger and preventing accidental discharge. Both these devices are somewhat cumbersome add-ons, which must be carried separately when the gun is in use, and which may be lost. Other similar add-on devices are described in Small U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,979, and Charters U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,227.
Many other built-in safety devices are also known. For example, Niesp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,503 discloses a slidable locking bar having a forward magnetized end which engages the rear of the trigger. The bar extends through the rear of the trigger guard, and is released automatically by the hand of the firer when he grips the gun. Meunier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,259, describes a pivoted trigger guard for a dual trigger pistol wherein motion of one of the two triggers is blocked at all times when the guard is in position. Application of this principle is limited to dual trigger guns, and no provision is made in Meunier for a trigger guard when the forward trigger is to be used. Stephan, U.S. Pat. No. 920,682, provides a biased, pivoted locking arm which extends through the trigger guard to engage the trigger ends.
Fraser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,886, discloses firearms having a movable trigger guard which shields the trigger when in the inoperable position. However, the mechanism is somewhat cumbersome and can be accidentally tripped. In addition, the gun has no trigger guard when the guard is moved to the operable position, and the guard cannot be permanently locked in the inoperable position.
These mechanisms are generally somewhat unsightly and do not provide the ability to permanently lock the trigger, i.e., with a padlock, to prevent usage by unauthorized users or children.
The present invention provides a simple and relatively inexpensive, yet entirely effective mechanism for locking trigger type guns. A trigger guard member slides between a forward locked position and a rearward activated position. A biased pushbutton releases a latch which holds the guard in either of the two aforementioned positions; accordingly, both an upward pressing motion on the pushbutton and a rearward sliding motion are required to move the guard to the activated position, thus minimizing the possibility of accidental discharge. When in the forward position, the trigger guard abuts the rear of the trigger, preventing its movement; in this position, an orifice adapted to receive the shackle of a padlock is also exposed. When the padlock is in position, the guard cannot be returned to the activated position. The guard mechanism of the invention may easily be added to existing firearms, or may be included in the initial contruction of the firearm. The guard can be unlocked by pressing the latch button and sliding the guard backward; it can be locked simply by sliding the guard forward. No unsightly, cumbersome, or removable devices are necessary.